Twists In Time
by acciomusic12
Summary: Rose accidentally breaks a time turner, sending her and Alexander Snape to the past. What surprises are waiting for them and for the people in the past? First fanfic, based off of the Severitus Challenge. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fanfic (w00t!) So, this is a partially AU NextGen time travel fic. 'Tis based off of the Severitus Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for Alex. :)

* * *

><p>"Alex, I think I might have found something," called Rose from across the room. Alex picked his way over. They were in the attic, looking for anything interesting at all. As it was raining buckets outside, there was nothing to do.<p>

"What is it, Rose?" Alex asked. Rose gently picked up a box with odd carvings on it.

"Don't these carvings look incredible? The craftsmanship is amazing." Alex rolled his eyes as Rose rambled on. She was practically a walking encyclopedia, and she was so much like her mother it was scary. "Look at this eye, it's so –" Rose actually stopped in the middle of a full lecture. Alex lifted one eyebrow and looked at Rose.

"What's the matter, Rose?"

"Whoa! It's a time turner!" she exclaimed. Alex peered over her shoulder. It was a beautiful time turner. It was a royal blue, with golden swirls decorated around the edges. There were some silver markings on the glass, and Alex was a little suspicious.

"Stop, Rose! You don't know what's going to happen –" Alex was cut off when Rose touched it. It glowed a soft blue for a moment, and then it was like a volcano of light erupted from the object. Alex and Rose were pulled into the light, taking the time turner with them, as they were yanked back to the past.

The Order was just finishing up their meeting when the disaster struck. "So, remember what we've discussed tonight, and everyone will –" CRASH! Everyone jumped, whipping their heads around to stare at the door. All Order members had taken their wands out.

"Ouch, Rose, get out of my face!"

"Well, Alex, it isn't exactly my fault I landed this way!"

"If you hadn't touched that we wouldn't –"

"Ugh, Alex, just shut up!"

"It's true!"

"What did I say?"

"Can you just get off me? Because I have a feeling you would –"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"What? Not even allowed to finish my own sentences now, hmm?"

"Can we just get back to our situation?"

"Umm…" All the Order could hear was hushed voices.

"Shoot, I totally forgot about that…" More whispers followed.

"You don't think…"

"You look too much like him…"

"I guess you're right. We could just cast a glamour…"

"ALEX! We can't use magic outside of school!"

"Always the stickler for rules, right?" The dry, sarcastic tone replied. Sirius looked down the hallway, and turned around, motioning that there were people in the next room. Remus came around behind him pointing his wand towards the voices. The rest of the Order stood and crowded around the two men, trying to see what was going on. The two people turned around to look at the Order.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me what you think! This was just an idea I had. If I do finish this fic, it will be pretty short, unless I get a pretty good response. SO, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

* * *

><p>There were two kids in the living room – a girl with bushy, long red hair, and a boy that looked exactly like one Severus Snape would have in his teenage years, except for the greasy hair.<p>

"Death Eaters!" Mad-Eye exclaimed, holding his wand.

The one with red hair stood up, and angry look on her face. "We are not Death Eaters!" she exclaimed loudly.

"If you're not Death Eaters, then, who are you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, this is going to be hard to explain," the boy said, rolling his eyes to go along with his sarcastic tone. "Do you recognize this?" He dangled the blue time turner in front of his face.

"It's a time turner!" Hermione, who had let her curious side take over, had wandered into the room when she heard the commotion. "It can take you back in time! So…" Hermione thought for a few seconds. "You're from the future!"

Alex nodded his head. "Yes, we are." He frowned thoughtfully at the time turner. "Though why we are, I'm not sure…" He fell silent, staring at the time turner.

"Oh, here he goes." Rose sighed. She looked around the room, and found that everyone was looking at her for an explanation. Rose sighed once more, and looked at Alex. "He goes into these deep thinking trances every once in a while. He'll come out of it eventually." Alex blinked, and then he smiled grimly.

"We're at Grimmauld Place, aren't we?" Alex said. Sirius nodded his head, but his mouth was twisted in disgust. Alex smiled for a few seconds before his face became passive again. "Well, I know this has dark magic in it, and it was probably placed in Grimmauld Place for a reason, since that's where we were in the past, but after that, I'm really unsure of what this could be, and why it was in the attic." Alex looked up at Rose from his position on the floor. He looked at the members of the Order of the Phoenix scattered around the room. "Why don't we take this into the kitchen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I didn't have power until early this morning (I lost it mid-afternoon on Saturday). Halloween felt so weird with snow! Anyway, Happy Belated Halloween! Hope you enjoy the next installment. :)

* * *

><p>Rose looked around. Grimmauld Place really looked different – unlike the cheerful place that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had created. As she shook herself out of her thoughts, she realized exactly what danger they were in. The problem was, she had no idea how to get herself and Alex out of it.<p>

Rose couldn't believe that she had touched that time turner. Of all things, she had to be her impulsive, Gryffindor self and touch the time turner. Of course, she could blame her mother for the curious genes, but really, she should have known better!

She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Alex. If only they had been sent back to some time after Uncle Harry's fifth year… Harry's fifth year had been the worse for him – he had found out that Severus Snape, his mean, cruel, Potions teacher was his father. Rose had seen the calendar on the wall, and determined that it was in the middle of July, and this just made it worse. Harry hadn't found out yet, as he would have normally found out on his birthday. Neither Harry nor Professor Snape had an inkling of the disaster that was about to strike in a few short weeks.

Rose groaned. How had she gotten herself into this mess? Of course, Alex was probably in deeper trouble than she, but she would still have to help explain everything, and be there for Harry and Professor Snape's reactions! Of all of the things that she had to that was challenging, Rose decided, this would be the hardest.

She sighed. Alex would have a lot of explaining to do. She thought that Professor Snape was already sure – well, everyone was! – That Alex was in some way related to him. To add to that, he was probably suspicious, because he had never had any children.

As everyone filed into the kitchen, she looked at Alex from across the room. He still had his impassive look plastered on his face, though he was probably having a mental argument. As everyone sat down, Rose looked away from Alex, and stared into the distance.

Sirius cleared his throat rather obnoxiously, and said, "Well?" Alex sighed, and then looked across to Rose. She was looking nervous, and was twirling around a few strands of hair with her finger.

"Well," she said to the completely silent room, "We come from the future, as you already know." She coughed, and then looked across at Alex, who rolled his eyes at her, and took over the story, knowing that she really didn't want to continue. "I suppose I should probably introduce myself, even though Rose did such a fine job that I don't think I need to add anything." Alex looked around the room. Most of the Order members were waiting with bated breath. He rolled his eyes once more, and stood up "Really. Well, my name is Alexander Snape –" gasps were heard around the room, but Alex just continued as if nothing had happened, "- and I am currently a fifth year Slytherin. I'm a seeker on the quidditch team." He stopped, and then looked around, an amused look on his face. He sat back in his chair, and nodded to Rose.

"Well, my name is Rose Weasley, and I'm a fifth year Gryffindor. I don't know how anyone can be crazy about quidditch, but I love to read." Rose thought that a lot of people looked unsatisfied, like they wanted more information. Rose decided that what they had provided really was an unsatisfactory amount. But what could they do? It wasn't like Alex's parentage was really straightforward.

Sirius looked at both of them with a curious look on his face. "Who're your parents?" He asked idly, and then looked surprised, as if he had thought out loud without meaning to.

Alex and Rose looked at each other worriedly. What would they tell them? Finally, Rose replied, "Hermione Granger and Ron-" She was cut off as a loud shriek was heard.

Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran over to Ron. "Oh my, I just knew that you were perfect together!" Hermione and Ron were both rather pale, and Rose thought that neither of them was fully aware of Mrs. Weasley's ramblings. She finally sat down next to Ron, and kept muttering under her breath. Rose thought they were probably plans for the wedding in the very distant future.

Eventually, the kitchen grew silent. All eyes were on Alex, and everyone was waiting for him to speak. The only people that weren't really paying attention were Hermione and Ron, but that was understandable. Rose watched Alex, worry evident in her eyes. Alex had his impassive look on again, as he stood up and said…

"Well, they are in this room…"

* * *

><p>AN: Heehee! :) I'll try to post sooner this time. :/ Anyways, that was the longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D

'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

I actually have written this when I said I was supposed to! Yay! So, I've decided to post updates on this fanfic on my profile so you can look at that if you want to know how I'm doing with progress. Hope you enjoy the next installment (it's so much longer and so much more amazing!)

* * *

><p>All heads turned towards the teens at the end of the table. Staring back at them were Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Hermione was trying to figure out who it was that Alex was talking about, and the rest looked like they would rather be doing something else than sitting in a boring meeting. Severus Snape was looking rather suspicious – Alex thought that he might've given too much away. He looked at the others. Many had a bored look on their faces, as this was quite boring for most Order members. Rose had an anxious look on her face. The other teenagers from the current time period looked quite bored as well, except for Hermione Granger. She looked like she was knee-deep in her thoughts. Alex sighed.<p>

"Well? Aren't you just going to tell us?" asked Sirius, being quite ignorant.

Alex suddenly felt very weary, as if he was being weighed down by a heavy burden – which in fact, he was.

"Fine. Do you want me to tell you straight? I am completely capable of being blunt and straight to the point." He looked across the table and at Severus Snape. The professor gave at short nod, as if he was giving up in trying to figure out who it was. Alex turned to look at the teenager's side of the table to find Hermione Granger nodding vigorously, while the rest looked preoccupied. Fred and George, however, looked vaguely interested.

"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter," Alex said very bluntly. Pandemonium broke out. Severus Snape stormed from the room, his suspicions being confirmed. Harry had stood up, slamming his palms flat on the table, his emerald green eyes blazing wildly. Sirius moved fast to calm Harry down, although he looked quite troubled himself. Ginny looked very surprised – she would marry Harry Potter (who was a Snape) and have kids with him? Alex stared impassively out into the chaos, and then abruptly left the room. Rose left with him, looking like she was almost on the brink of tears. Ginny watched them leave, and decided that she should follow them. She was Alex's mother, was she not? Alex needed someone else to comfort him besides Rose, and didn't look like anyone else was going to take the opportunity to comfort him anytime soon. She got up to leave. Harry's eyes followed her, but he had no idea what she was doing, as he was too blinded with his own fury. Ginny quietly left.

She found Alex and Rose outside in the next hallway over. She could hear Professor Snape pacing in his room on the floor above. Rose had a very sad and anxious look on her face, and Alex was staring stoically ahead.

"Hey, Alex, it's going to be okay." Ginny sat down next to Alex. She noticed, with slight discomfort, that she was smaller than Alex and a year younger than him, but she paid no attention. Alex needed her full attention right now. Alex turned to her and looked at her with those fathomless dark eyes that resembled Professor Snape's so closely.

"How could things be okay?" Alex asked, almost desperately. "Harry's furious, blinded by his anger enough not to even notice me. Professor Snape's temper doesn't exactly have a longest fuse right now. No one is really worrying about me, they're just worrying about Harry and Professor Snape. So far, you're the only one that –" He eyed her warily. "You are okay with this whole situation, right?"

Ginny looked her son straight in the eye, despite their bottomless feel.

"Alex, I will always be here for you, in the past, or in the future, I'm sure. It's Harry and Professor Snape's problem that they're so blind to the fact that you're here too. Don't think on those things. It'll work out in the end. If it doesn't, which is unlikely, you'll still have two people here for you." She looked over at Rose, who was watching her. Rose quickly looked away, an apprehensive look on her face.

"Yeah, Alex. I'm sure that your mum and I will always be here for you." Alex looked at his friend and his 14 year old mum (which was weird enough). There were tears glistening in his black eyes. He leaned up against Ginny, and started to cry softly. Rose looked across his head, and Ginny smiled softly at Alex's friend.

Rose left Alex to be alone with his mum. Alex looked like he needed a moment with Ginny. She walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she stepped into the room, people turned to look at her. Fred and George kept muttering, probably formulating a new experiment of some kind. Sirius was talking to Harry in quiet tones. Sirius had a troublesome look swirling in his grey eyes. She sat down at the end of the table, looking very preoccupied. People resumed their various conversations, about numerous things, although most had to do with Harry and Professor Snape. Rose didn't hear Alex's name mentioned. He was right, Rose mused. She sighed, and then stared off into the distance. How they were going to survive this, she'd never know.

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo! Longest chapter yet! It did seem like it was a good place to end it, and not too much of a cliffhanger. So, what do you think? Please take the time to review and give me your ideas! I want to know how I'm doing with writing this fic! I can't say it enough: PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

Thank you to all of my supporters – you motivate me to no end to write these chapters! This chapter is a recap of pretty much everyone's feelings, but its mostly a filler chapter. I hope you enjoy the next installment!~

* * *

><p>Severus Snape paced heavily in his temporary room. He found himself staying overnight at headquarters rather often. Besides, the potions lab in the basement was rather adequate.<p>

He sighed. How had he gotten into this mess? He did recall having a quick affair with Lily, but he never thought that anything would become of it. Really, with his rotten luck, he should have expected it. He continued to pace, having internal arguments with his conscience. He knew that he should probably go talk to the boy – Harry that is – but he really didn't want to… he stopped short in his pacing. When had Potter become "Harry"?

* * *

><p>Harry sat, fuming downstairs in Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Most of the Order had already left, as they didn't really have anything to do with the current situation. Sirius sat beside Harry, murmuring nonsense to try to get him to calm down, but to be honest, it wasn't really working. Harry looked across the vacated kitchen table. He absentmindedly wondered where Ginny had gone. She was his future wife, was she not? Right now, though, Harry decided that his troubles were more important than Ginny's whereabouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius thought about recent developments. Why did the slimy git always have to go and ruin everything? He sorely wanted to take out his anger on Snivellus right now, but he was holding it in for Harry. He sighed. Harry had gone through so much, and now he was Snivellus's son. Sirius got up and out of his chair. He had to get out of here.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose leaned against the wall in the living room. She had no idea as to what she should do. Should she just stand here, and do nothing? Should she try to comfort Alex? Should she talk to Professor Snape or Harry? Rose rubbed her eyes. It was all her fault that they had gotten into this situation. If she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her, they wouldn't be in this confusing situation. If only… but they couldn't dwell on the "ifs". What happened had happened, and they had to deal with it… which wouldn't be easy. Rose looked up to see Sirius practically running out the door. She shrugged, and then decided that she would go see Alex. She ventured into the next room, where she saw Ginny and Alex. Ginny smiled at Rose, and then left to give Rose and Alex some alone time to figure out what they were going to do next.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny moved into the next room, where she sat on a ragged old couch with a few holes. It groaned as she sat down, and she rearranged herself so she would be comfortable. She wondered what was really going through Alex's mind. She hoped that he hadn't placed all of the blame on himself. Coping with all of that guilt would be hard on him – and she knew from experience. She propped her head up on her hand. What to do though, she hadn't really figured out. How could she make Harry and Professor Snape see that they had another person that needed them right now? She sighed. It would be hard, as she was pretty sure that both of them were too angry to really do anything right now.<p>

There wasn't much she could do. She could obviously just bring Alex to their attention… but having them in the same room would be hard enough, and it wasn't like she was going to actually search out Professor Snape when he was in this state. She stared into the distance, thinking for a long time.

* * *

><p>Alex moved, his back facing Rose. He could hear Rose sigh, but he could hear her settling down somewhere near him. He looked down at his feet. He didn't want Rose to feel bad, but he didn't really want to talk to her right now. He just needed to be alone, so he could have time to himself to think these through. After about 15 minutes, he heard Rose leave.<p>

Alex sighed in relief quietly. Finally, he could be alone for a bit. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate Rose and Ginny for being there for him, but he could really use some time to be alone. He wasn't really the most sociable person anyway, and he enjoyed solitude. He stared at a bug crawling across the wooden floor. He truly didn't know what to do – he was confused as anyone right now. He didn't know if telling everyone was the best thing to do, but it was done, and there was nothing he could really do about it now.

He looked across the room and out into the hallway. It was pretty dark, but he could still make out an outline of a house elf head – which was not really the reassurance he was looking for. He looked away. He hated that no one had really even noticed he was there – after he had delivered the terrible news, everyone pretty much had ignored him in favor for seeing Professor Snape and Harry's reactions, and they were still focused on them. It was like Alex was never there. Harry didn't have a son, no, that was just a boy that looked like Professor Snape, and he didn't really have any importance anymore.

However, Ginny was a different story. She didn't totally focus on herself, or Professor Snape and Harry. She still realized that he was there. He wasn't nonexistent to her, he was a real person, and he was her son. Alex wiped away a few stray tears on his cheek, and then got up off of the dusty floor. He had to do something about this. He wasn't just going to let this pass by like it was nothing. He stepped out of the room, and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. It is a bit longer than Chapter 4. :D I hope it lived up to your expectations. See you in the next couple weeks or so! (Hopefully…. but you must review in order for me to be motivated!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

I just got back from watching the new movie War Horse! It was amazing… I really recommend going to see it if you have the chance.

Here's the next chapter… like, a month after the last one was posted. I've been so busy lately… please forgive me! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! This is pretty much all of the characters' thoughts that I haven't dived into yet! :D

* * *

><p>Professor Snape paced the floor of his room like a madman, back and forth, back and forth. His impassive face didn't tell you much about his emotions, but instead of angry, he was confused. How was he the biological father of Potter? He knew that he once had an affair with Lily, but that was before she was even married, so the timing wasn't even right. They had taken all of the necessary precautions… or so he had thought.<p>

He sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? He already had enough to deal with, and now he had a temperamental teenager on his hands. Besides, he was clearly not father material. Ask anyone, and they wouldn't tell you otherwise.

He felt like pulling his hair out. What was he supposed to do? Go down to Potter and say, "I'm sorry, _Harry_. Let's forget that in the past few years I criticized every little thing you did. Don't worry, I'll be an amazing father." Yeah, right.

He stopped pacing and gave a short, barking laugh. Why, he had criticized _himself_ in almost every single remark he had ever said to Potter. Whenever he said that his _father_ was an idiot, he was, in fact, calling himself an idiot. A frown on face, he resumed pacing. _Idiot,_ he berated himself.

* * *

><p>Harry fumed, still sitting in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, although they weren't really that close together. He couldn't believe that the bitter Potions Master was his father. After all of those years living a lie, he had to find out that he wasn't the son of James Potter, Gryffindor star and his beautiful wife, Lily Evans. No, he had to be the son of Severus Snape, greasy Potions Master of Hogwarts and Lily Evans.<p>

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why him? He had everything else possible happen to him, and didn't think it could get any worse. Why this?

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had flooed to his office after Alexander had said who his parents were. With a twinkle in his eye, he sat down in the chair behind his desk and took one of his lemon drops.<p>

The twinkle dimmed a bit when he continued thinking about the dilemma that his two boys had managed to get themselves into. He knew that they had animosity between them, but he believed that could be stopped. Once they got over that, they would manage to see how much each one needed the other… His twinkle brightened. They would find each other, he knew they would.

He sat, thinking about the blue time turner that apparently Rose Weasley had found. He should probably start working on why the time turner was there…

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I know this is short (Like disappointingly short), but this is all I've come up with. Please review! I would love it if you could tell me how I'm doing.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! *confetti cannons*

Next: The Weasleys' thoughts, as well as Ron and Hermione's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

A/N: You guys inspire me! Don't ask me why, but I'm actually not procrastinating! I'm giving you the chapter the day after I gave you the previous one! *gasp* Because of the shortness of the last chapter, I decided to gift you a pretty long chapter today!

Sorry about how I jump around throughout the story. I want to get everyone's thoughts down before I move on with the rest of the plot (believe me, I have one). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley watched Severus Snape storm out of the room when Alexander had delivered his news. She felt bad for all of them – Alex, Severus, and Harry. Speaking of Harry, he looked quite distraught, his green eyes blazing.<p>

She sighed. Why did everything have to happen to that poor boy? She looked over at her husband, Arthur. He glanced over at her, and gave a slight smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" Arthur whispered. "Something like this had to happen eventually." Molly had a sad smile on her face as she nodded slightly.

Arthur looked at his wife, an impassive look on his face. Truly, he really couldn't believe what had happened. Who knew that Severus would turn out to be Harry's father? Of all things, that was not what he was expecting. He knew that Lily Evans and Severus had been close during their school years, but he didn't think that they were _that_ close. Plus, he had thought that they had a falling out sometime, but he couldn't exactly remember when. He looked at Harry. He thought that Harry should give Severus a chance. Perhaps things would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

><p>Ron really wasn't all that interested in the kids from the future until they started talking about their parents. He knew that their parents were probably one of the teenagers, as they were around the right age.<p>

But he sure wasn't expecting Rose Weasley's announcement. When she said "Hermione Granger and Ron," he felt like he was going to faint. He ended up having children with Hermione in the future? He didn't even think of her in that way! Maybe just a sister, but definitely not… like that. They were almost complete opposites!

As his mum came over to hug them both, Ron tried to squirm out of her grip.

"Mum, let go!" When he looked over at Hermione, he found that she was also looking at him, and they both turned away, blushing.

"Oh, Ron, I'm just so happy for you!" Molly Weasley was practically jumping up and down. Finally, she returned to her seat, but Ron suspected that her mind was working hard to start making wedding plans.

But Ron was definitely not prepared for what that Alexander kid had to say. When he started going off about how he could be blunt, Ron rolled his eyes. But when he said "Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter," Ron almost fell off his seat. That was _Harry's_ kid? He looked absolutely nothing like him! Ron almost recognized someone in Alexander, but he wasn't quite sure who. When Harry started getting really angry, Ron moved to comfort him along with Sirius and Hermione. He knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Hermione listened to the kids from the future. She was very interested – after all, she was Hermione Granger, and she was extremely curious. Why did they come here? Did someone plant the time turner in Grimmauld Place? She was brought out of her musings when she heard them start to discuss the teen's parents. She was also wondering about them, especially Alex. As far as she knew, Professor Snape didn't have any children. She also wondered what Weasley was the parent of Rose.<p>

When she heard Rose say her name, she gasped. Her? And Ron Weasley? She shook her head. She must be hearing things. She didn't… like Ron in that way! Well… at least she thought she didn't. She looked over at Ron, a thoughtful look on her face. Would they be together in the future? She supposed Rose was proof of that, but… Ron caught her looking, and they both turned away and blushed.

Hermione continued to pay attention to Alex. He seemed really unsure of himself, and that he was afraid of the information that he was about to present. _I would be afraid if I was in his situation,_ Hermione mused. She got snapped out of her musings straight away by his pronouncement: "Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione grinned inwardly. She always knew that Harry and Ginny would get together in the future.

Hermione looked at Alex, a bit confused. He looked nothing like Harry, although she could see a bit of Ginny in him. His last name was "Snape", wasn't it? Not "Potter"… and then Hermione came to a conclusion. Harry must have been Professor Snape's son! That would explain the obvious likeness of Professor Snape, and why his father was Harry when his last name was Snape._ Harry must also look incredibly like Professor Snape as well,_ Hermione mused. She looked over at Harry. He was obviously angry. She sighed, and then moved to comfort him with Ron and Sirius.

* * *

><p>Fred looked at Harry from his chair across from him at the kitchen table. He couldn't believe that Snape was his father, but he thought that Harry was way overreacting. <em>Harry should probably give Snape a chance,<em> thought Fred._ Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Harry is trying to make it out as._ Fred sighed, and looked at his brother, knowing that he was thinking the same thing. They both got up and headed to the living room.

"Fred, what do you suppose we do?" George asked his twin.

"I don't think there is much that we _can_ do." Fred replied, sighing. "Personally, I think we should try to help out that Alex kid and maybe talk to Rose a bit. Maybe we can help cheer them up, I know Alex was looking a little down in the dumps."

George smiled. "Yes, I do believe we could cheer them up." His eyes brightened. "I bet Ginny is with them though, because I saw her follow Alex. We could talk to her too, maybe she'd have some answers."

Fred looked at George with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You know, Forge, I think this whole house needs some cheering up. I think its time that we plan a new prank."

"You're on, Gred," George replied, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Okay. I know you're all excited that I got this chapter up really early. I'm really excited too! Just know that one person showing interest in this story (I'm not naming names) really motivates me to get the next chapter out. (wink) SO REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

A/N: This story is really going to be getting off the ground (Finally! After 7 chapters!) after this chapter. I'll clear up a few more shady parts, and then we'll start getting to the fun! Enjoy this installment!

* * *

><p>After most of the chaos dissipated, everyone started to assemble in the kitchen. The tension was still running high, especially by the teenagers' side of the table. Everyone was still glancing over at Harry. Severus still hadn't stopped his pacing. Alex and Rose came in at sat at the table, deep in discussion. Ginny entered after Alex and Rose, a thoughtful look on her face.<p>

They ate dinner in silence. A few small conversations could be heard every once and a while, but they were usually tense and ended as soon as they had began.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Severus appeared in the door, and walked into the room. He impassively walked the rest of the way to his chair and sat down.

Harry glared at him from the other end of the table and got up so fast that he knocked his chair over. He stormed out of the room, a furious look on his face. Severus ignored him completely, his eyes rolling like Harry wasn't worth his time. Everyone watched them silently.

"Would you mind?" Severus barked. Everyone turned back to their dinner to avoid being the target of Snape's wrath.

Dinner ended quickly, as everyone wanted to get of Grimmauld Place to avoid the tempest that they knew was coming.

* * *

><p>Alex still sat in the dining room after everybody left, picking at his food.<p>

"Alex, honey, are you going to finish that?" Mrs. Weasley's kind face smiled at him from the doorway to the kitchen.

"No, I don't think so," Alex replied, pushing away his plate. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and moved forward to take the plate from him. She walked back into the kitchen, closing the door lightly.

Rose peeked into the doorway from the hallway.

"Come on Alex, aren't you going to come out already?"

Alex sighed, pushing back from the table.

"Sure, Rose." He smiled weakly at her. Rose smiled back and led him out of the dinner room. Some heads turned at their entrance, but most just kept to what they were doing. The few remaining people included the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Severus, who had gone down to the potions lab. Most everyone had already left after dinner, and the only ones remaining were the ones that were staying over for either the summer or a few nights.

Dumbledore looked up at Rose and Alex. "Hello, Rose, Alex." They both nodded at the current headmaster. His eyes followed them as they sat down in two chairs near to the fireplace. "So, would you two mind telling us a bit about the future?" They both jumped, looking startled. Rose got a sheepish look on her face. "I suppose, Headmaster. We do have to obliviate everyone before we find a way to go… back to the future, right?" Dumbledore nodded. Rose sighed and opened her mouth to begin her tale… but then there was a huge crash.

Everyone jumped, extremely startled. Mad-Eye had jumped up, his wand already at hand. Alex cautiously got up and inched to the door, Rose right behind him.

"Don't go outside!" Mad-Eye yelled at them. Alex rolled his eyes, although his hand was drifting towards his wand in his pocket.

He peeked out of the door and gasped.

"LIZA?"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know its short, and you're all expecting a lot more, but I needed some type of bridge between their thoughts and the real plot. I'm so sorry… I rewrote it at least three times, but having a bridge seemed like the best option. I promise the next chapter will be up soon! I can't just leave you guys with such a cliffhanger! *wink*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger!~~~

Liza is pronounced with a long I (L-eye-za). Just wanted to clear it up a bit – her actual name is Liza, it's not short for Elizabeth or anything like that. :)

* * *

><p>"LIZA?"<p>

There was complete silence as Alex gasped. Rose looked around Alex, surprised by his announcement.

"Liza? What are you doing here? How did you get here? We got here by time turner, but –" The girl held up her hand, her left eyebrow raised.

"Not now, Rose. Can you tell me where I am? It resembles Grimmauld Place a bit, but –"

"That's because it is Grimmauld Place, Liz. Except we're in the past, not in the future. It's before Mum and Dad cleaned it up." Alex could hear the gasps behind him. He rolled his eyes. He was allowed to have siblings with the same parents that had a resemblance to Professor Snape, right?

"We're in the past?" The girl, Liza, looked around. "That's brilliant!" Alex rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room.

"Yeah, but we've really come at the wrong time. Dad hasn't found out that Professor Snape is his father yet… well, actually, he has, but only after we told him."

Liza had a thoughtful look on her face. "Really? Hmmm… and I suppose they're all hostile over it, like they were in the true past?" She looked off into the distance, thinking. Rose sighed – she hated it when the Snapes went into their "thinking trances", as it was usually an often occurrence with them.

Liza looked over at Rose and Alex and shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing we really can do – just try to get Dad and Professor Snape to see reason." Alex and Rose nodded. By this time, everyone had barged into the room past Alex and Rose.

Liza looked at everyone warily. Mad-Eye still had his wand out, Tonks was looking slightly interested, the Weasleys were whispering among themselves, Sirius was silently laughing, Remus looked amused, Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, Hermione was thinking, and Harry and Severus was no where to be found. Ginny had a dazed look on her face – she had a daughter?

Liza cleared her throat, directing all of the attention towards her.

"I'm Liza Snape," she said quite suddenly. Most people were looking bored by now, although Hermione was hanging onto the girl's every word.

"I'm a third year Slytherin, and I love reading… everyone tells me that I take after my mother, although I have absolutely no care for quidditch."

Liza looked at the small crowd assembled in the room. She had long black hair that was very smooth. She was at a moderate height. Her face was long with accentuated cheekbones. She had Ginny's eyes – a deep, chocolate brown. She had a black shirt with a crescent moon on it and jeans on, and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Well, why don't we take this into the kitchen?" The Weasley matriarch broke the silence as everyone picked themselves up and trudged towards the kitchen. Liza, Alex, and Rose were the last ones out, but they hung around the doorway for a bit.

Liza came up to her brother and hugged him quickly. "No one knows where you and Rose went! They're worrying themselves to death – and now they're going to know something is going on because I'm gone too." Liza tilted her head. "Do you think this is a plot created by some ex-Death Eater or something?" Rose nodded her head, and Alex spoke.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. Maybe someone planted a time turner in Grimmauld Place… hey, how did you get here in the past anyways?"

Liza smiled grimly. "I was in my room when I found a necklace with some kind of family crest on it. I think it was the Black's, because I'm pretty sure it said _Toujours Pur_ on it, but I didn't get a good look at it. I was going to pick it up, because it looked quite interesting, but I felt myself being whisked away to here, I guess." She looked around. "It wasn't a time turner of any kind, that much I know, but it felt like a portkey. I've never heard of a portkey going back in time, though." Liza got a thoughtful look on her face. "Actually, I can't recall that ever even being mentioned."

Rose shook her head. "Me either. How about you, Alex?" She looked over at Alex to see him deep in his thoughts.

"I've never heard of anything like that, that's for sure, but something like that could probably be created if someone had the resources and the brains to do it." He leaned against the doorframe. "So, now we know it was probably a smart witch or wizard, and they had to have had access to a time turner." Rose nodded, and so did Liza.

"That doesn't really narrow it down much, though. Especially in the wizarding world - people have been known to hide things very easily. Plus, anyone could have gotten their hands on a time turner easily – they could have connections with the Ministry, or they could have inherited a time turner. That's not unheard of either." Liza replied. Rose nodded again, a thoughtful look on her face.

"We should probably head back to the kitchen. We can think on this later on." Rose said, and made her way out into the hallway and back to the kitchen. Liza and Alex were a little bit behind her whispering.

"You said that Mum and Dad are worried? I didn't know what would happen after we came here, I wasn't exactly sure if time would stop there or something." Alex whispered.

Liza snorted quietly. "Time definitely didn't stop in the future, that I know for sure. Everyone was looking for you and Rose. Most people are thinking that its some ex-Death Eater trying to get back at Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, being the Golden Trio and all that, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess… so, how is everyone doing? Besides worrying about our disappearance, of course."

"Oh, I suppose everyone is doing alright. Most of their time was taken up by looking for you and Rose… I guess they didn't think of you being in the past yet."

Alex snickered. "No, I guess not." They had arrived at the kitchen door. Everyone was seated around the table. Rose and Alex took the two remaining chairs, and Mrs. Weasley hurried to pull up an extra chair for Liza. She sat down next to Alex, looking down the long, rectangular table to the arrangement of people. With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore continued their conversation.

"So, how did you get here, Miss Snape?"

Liza smiled and recanted the conversation that she had had with Alex and Rose.

"I was in my room when I found a necklace. It had a crest on it, and I think it was the Black's crest, but I'm not entirely sure. I moved to pick it up, as I didn't think it was dangerous, but as soon as I touched it, it pulled me away to that room, where you heard me land. It felt like a portkey, but I didn't know that portkeys could be made so that they transported people to the past."

Dumbledore smiled. "I have heard of that kind of portkey in passing," Rose looked at Alex and he was smirking. "But I haven't seen it ever pulled off. It must have taken a powerful witch or wizard to do that, or a couple of witches or wizards combined together to pull that off."

Once again, Alex could be seen smirking. Liza rolled her eyes this time – it was just like her brother to do things like that.

Harry walked into the room. All eyes turned to him. He didn't know about Liza yet.

Harry blinked and stared at Liza.

"A… another one?" Harry stuttered. Liza looked at him impassively. Harry looked like he was about to flee, but he mustered up his Gryffindor courage and continued into the kitchen and sat down next to Ron. Ron clapped him on the back, although maybe a bit too hard, as Harry lurched forward in his seat, nearly banging into the table.

"How's it going, Harry?" Ron asked with a bit of forced cheer. Hermione smiled timidly, like she was a little afraid of Harry's temper at the moment.

"Fine, Ron," Harry muttered. Liza could also be heard muttering under her breath.

"Another one? _Another one?_ What am I, a toy?"

Alex looked at Liza, patting her lightly on the back. Liza looked up at him with one of the famous Snape glares, and Alex backed off. He looked down the table at everyone else that was assembled. He saw Dumbledore looking in his direction, a twinkle in his eye still going on strong. Alex rolled his eyes and looked at Rose. She was looking at her parents, a wistful look on her face. Alex had guessed that Rose's parents hadn't approached her yet, but hoped that they would soon. At least he had talked to Ginny some, and she had cared…

Alex sighed. With Liza around, things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Liza? Tell me in your review! *wink*

Don't worry, we'll get to the part where Rose gets to tell some juicy secrets from the future… uninterrupted. *glares at Liza*

REVIEW! I can't tell you how much reviews and people liking my story motivates me to write, and to write better!~~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

A/N: Sorry about the long wait :(

I've been so busy lately, along with writing "Alone With the Wild"… but I decided to give you guys a treat! So enjoy, the next installment of "Twists in Time"!

* * *

><p>Alex looked around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was the day after Liza had appeared one of the rooms here, bearing the news that everyone was worrying about them in the… future?<p>

He brought himself back to reality. He turned around to see Liza watching him out of the corner of eye, pretending to be fully immersed in getting a scoop of eggs on to her plate.

He leaned over and whispered, "You need to work on your acting skills, Liz. They're hardly up to par."

Liza turned around and glared at him. Alex merely smirked; it was so much fun to play with his 13 year old sister, even when they were stuck in the past.

He looked back to his own plate, and then moved to put more eggs on to his plate. When Liza rolled his eyes at him, he turned away in mock disgust. He was a growing teenager! He needed his food!

He was about to stab his fork into the eggs when he heard footsteps at the door. He wondered who it could be. He had thought everyone was at the table….

Alex looked down the length of the table, noticing that Professor Snape was, in fact, not there. He vaguely wondered if the Professor knew about Liza yet… if he were in his grandfather's position, he would probably freak out if one of his grandkids came from the past. But two? He knew that it would probably be too much for the Professor. Or he could be wrong – he never knew his grandfather in this time period, obviously.

While Professor Snape made his way to his normal chair (which was, in fact, normally empty), Liza looked up, shrugged, and returned to her food. But when Alex nudged her, Liza rolled his eyes and looked up at Professor Snape.

"Hi, Granddad!" Liza made her voice highly falsetto and squeaky. Alex nearly burst out laughing, but he noticed that Fred and George couldn't restrain it. At the sight of them holding their sides and laughing, Alex couldn't hold it in.

Professor Snape nearly fell over. "Wh…what?" He sputtered.

Alex patted his sister on the back and said through his laughing fits, "Congrats… Liz, you made… granddad… speechless!" More laughing could be heard at this statement, especially as the word "granddad" could be heard again.

Professor Snape turned around as he worked up steam. "Don't you dare call me that! I am not…" he hesitated, like he was afraid of the word. "A grandfather!"

By now, everyone was laughing. Fred and George were rolling on the ground, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to scold them, but even she couldn't hold a chuckle in.

Alex looked over and nearly started having laughing fits again. He had totally forgotten about Sirius! He looked like he was going to die from lack of air, the way he was going.

Everyone eventually calmed down. Liza hadn't moved the whole time, he innocent, brown eyes trained on her grandfather.

Professor Snape regained his dignity and looked at the table. He didn't know who had said that, and he didn't think that it was that boy… whatever his name was.

His eyes trained on the teenage end of the table. He usually stayed far away from that side, but he managed to make his way over.

"Who said that?" His voice had returned to his customary, low, silky tones.

The room was deathly quiet as he looked over all of the teenagers, and stopped when he got to a girl with long black hair who was looking at him. He had never seen her before; where had she come from?

He looked at that boy who had appeared a few days before, from the future. He looked quite a lot like her… maybe…

"Who are you?" He nodded his head at the girl. She dropped the innocent look and rolled her eyes, like he wasn't worth his time. His eyes narrowed until she dropped the bomb.

"I'm Liza Snape! Nice to meet you!" She said, although not as high and squeaky as her voice was the first time.

"And I'm related to you how?" The professor questioned.

"You're my granddad!" Liza beamed up at him. Alex was holding a straight face, as he was used to most of his sister's antics, but a lot of the teenagers were laughing quietly.

Professor Snape blinked. Now, this was a shocker. He didn't know another one had appeared!

"You came from the past, then?" Severus asked, barely holding his surprise in.

"Yes, sir!" The girl said, performing a mocking salute.

Severus rolled his eyes. Gods, how was he supposed to deal with another impertinent brat? Well, he supposed that this one was his…. granddaughter….

He sat down on his customary chair. The chatter eventually started up again. There were a few glances in the professor's direction, but most conversations were small talk.

"So, was my performance good enough?" Liza asked Alex. He smirked in reply, but said:

"Wonderful, Liz. Brilliant. Did you notice how speechless he was? I never thought the word speechless was even in his vocabulary!" Liza smirked in return.

Alex looked over at Rose. She had a smile on her face, but she looked like she was completely zoning out.

"Right, Rose?" Alex asked her, with a straight face.

"Yeah, these omelets are really good." Rose replied, looking over at Alex.

He smiled at her. "Rose, we weren't talking about how good the food was."

She sighed and smiled wearily at him. "Sorry, Alex. I'm just… I don't know." She looked back off into the distance.

Alex nudged her with his elbow. "Come on Rose, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rose nodded tiredly. "Alright, Alex. Not here though, okay?" Rose took his arm and Alex let her lead them both up into her room.

When they got to the room she was staying in for the time being, Alex sat them both down on the bed.

"What's up, Rose?" Alex said gently. He was known for having another side to him besides the sarcastic side – and nice, kind and caring side.

"It's just that my mum and dad won't talk to me! At all! I mean, even Aunt Ginny's talked to you some, and comforted you a bit. But mum and dad haven't even said anything to me!" Rose discreetly wiped away a few tears until she was crying.

Alex took her into his arms and held her while she cried. This was going to be a long stay in the future, he thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, yeah, I know, mostly fluff. There will be more action (if you could call it that) in the next chapter. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Same disclaimer applies. (See Chapter 1)

A/N: There's really nothing to say here… but I'd like to thank everyone who's favorited this story, reviewed, and everything else in between. It really motivates me, and it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I see someone else who really likes my creation. Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

><p>Alex groggily opened his eyes. Someone was pinching him on the arm, but his not-quite-awake mind didn't comprehend who it was until a few seconds later, and the increased force of the pinching.<p>

"Ugh, Liza! Stop it!" Liza laughed at him and jumped out of the way when her brother lunged for her.

"Well, now that you're up, sleepyhead, it's time to come down for breakfast! Grandmum really cooked up some good stuff today… I can't wait to taste those yummy eggs…" Liza walked out of the room, mumbling to herself.

Alex shook his head knowingly, throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans that his grandmum had leant to him. He didn't always feel that comfortable in wizard's robes, as his family didn't usually wear them all that much, except to formal events, so Alex usually wore muggle clothing.

He trudged down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Liza was already downstairs, munching over Mrs. Weasley's divine scrambled eggs.

"Hey, thanks, grandmum," Alex said out of habit, sleepily ignoring the fact that he was in the past and that none of her children were even married yet. He took a plate of eggs from the beaming woman and sat down next to Liza.

"Anything new, Liz?" He asked, fully awake now that the eggs were sitting in front of him.

"Mgfmgh," said Liza, her mouth still full. She swallowed quickly and said, "Nothing much. I thought the past would be more interesting! But no! It's full of petty arguments and being cooped up in a dusty house!" She stuffed more eggs in her mouth.

Alex looked at her strangely, thinking that she had a point. In all of the muggle adventure books, when they went to the past it was so interesting! He conceded that they must have played it up; they've obviously never been to the past before.

Liza jumped out of her seat. "I think I'll go wake up Rose."

"Liza, Rose isn't going to like you very much after the fact…" Alex tried to stop Liza from going, but she was already gone.

In reality, Alex didn't really want to be left alone. Sure, Mrs. Weasley was in the next room over, but it wasn't quite the same.

He looked up when he heard footsteps at the door to see Professor Snape enter the room. His grandfather ignored his presence and continued into the kitchen. He heard a quick conversation between the professor and Mrs. Weasley, and he entered the room again with a steaming plate of eggs.

He was grumbling something under his breath, but when he looked up, he saw Alex glancing at him and stopped right away.

A thump and a screeching "LIZA!" could be heard a few moments later. Alex looked at the stairs, an amused look on his face.

Liza came tumbling in through the doorway, her face red from trying to get away from Rose. Seconds later, Rose appeared in the doorway sopping wet and extremely mad look on her face.

"Why must you wake me up with a bucket of ice cold water every single time I sleep in the same building you are?" Rose asked in a deathly quiet voice.

Liza put an innocent look on, turning her big brown eyes on Rose. "But Rosie, you weren't waking up!"

"Don't. Call. Me. ROSIE!" Rose replied, even though she was laughing.

Liza ran past Rose and out the door. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Alex, who was chuckling. Professor Snape could be seen rolling his eyes and continuing to ignore their presence.

When Mrs. Weasley entered the room to take her own breakfast, her eyes widened when she saw Rose. "Oh, Rose, dear, let me clean you up a bit…" Rose rolled her eyes, but sighed in relief when Mrs. Weasley cast a drying charm on her.

"Thanks," Rose said, settling down next to Alex.

Liza peeked her head in. "Is it safe, Alex?"

Alex nodded, acting completely serious. "Yes, I do believe the storm has passed." Liza sighed, and walked in.

Rose was mock glaring at Alex, but he turned around and cast a customary Snape glare at her. She laughed and turned away, muttering, "Just can't defeat a Snape in a staring contest… never." Alex laughed at her and turned back to his food. "True, Rose, very true… glad you've accepted that you'll never win." Rose punched Alex in the shoulder, and they both went back to eating. Alex looked up and noticed his grandfather looking at them with a weird look on his face.

Over the next ten minutes, the rest of the occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place filtered into the kitchen, all of them yawning loudly.

Once everyone had sat down for breakfast, an awkward silence filled the air, until a resounding boom was heard.

Alex slowly turned to his left, where Liza was sitting and where he had heard the boom coming from.

He peered at her chair, where she had just been a few seconds ago. "Umm, Liz?"

"Down here!" A squeaky voice could be heard. Alex had a surprised look on his face and peered under the table, immediately breaking out into fits of laughter. There stood a miniature Liza with a very mad look on her face.

Fred and George had innocent looks on their faces when Alex turned to mock glare at them, but couldn't help laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing, except for Professor Snape, who had left abruptly.

Alex ducked back under the table and held out his hand. Soon, he had risen with a miniature Liza on his hand. Everyone broke into laughter again.

"She'll probably turn back into herself in the next few minutes or so," George said (at least, he thought it was George).

Alex gently put Liza back on to her chair. She was sitting down with a moody look on her face, her arms crossed on her chest.

Sure enough, minutes later, Liza was at her normal size. She glared at Fred and George and walked out of the room. Secretly, Alex thought she was going to her room to plan and formulate another prank to get revenge on the twins.

"Oh, you'll rue the day that you pranked her," Alex muttered, making sure that Fred and George could hear him.

Liza was an amazing pranker, and she came up with the weirdest pranks.

Fred and George put mocked horrified looks on their faces, but Alex could see a bit or worry behind them.

People started filtering out of the room, as dinner was over. Alex went upstairs and knocked on Liza's door.

"Liza? You in there?" He yelled through the door. Professor Snape passed him with a grimace on his face, although he wasn't looking at Alex.

"Yeah! Wait, I'll come out there," Liza replied, and a few seconds later, the door swung open in Alex's face.

"Why, Alex! Nice to see you! Shall we?" Liza gestured with her hand towards the stairs. Alex laughed and followed her downstairs.

"In a pranking mood, are we?" He asked, and Liza nodded her head vigorously.

"I must cook up a nasty plan for those Weasley twins," Liza said, her eyes glinting.

They both looked up as they saw their mother walk into the room.

"Hi Mum!" Liza said. Ginny smiled and looked her over, and eyed Liza carefully.

"You aren't going to prank Fred and George that badly, are you? They are my brothers, you know. But I think it is about time that they get pranked back…" Ginny tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, Mum, you don't need to worry about me," Liza said innocently, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," Ginny said, laughing. Alex laughed along with Ginny as Liza pouted.

"Fine. But let's see whose laughing when I prank Fred and George!" Liza said, and then covered her mouth. Ginny and Alex laughed. They had gotten her to admit that she was going to prank the twins.

"Well, I'm off to think up a new prank!" Liza said, and then pranced up the stairs to her room.

Ginny looked over at Alex. "She isn't going to do anything that bad, is she?"

"No. She's harmless, but although Fred and George will probably be extremely humiliated, they'll be laughing along with everyone."

Ginny nodded. "Okay. Just making sure." She winked at Alex and walked back into the living room, where the rest of the people were at the moment.

Alex smiled back and followed her into the living room. People turned to look, but not with curious stares like they did when he had first gotten to Grimmauld Place.

He looked around at the people talking to each other. The past was nice, he supposed, but he dearly wished that he could be where he was supposed to be. There were so many problems in the past than he had imagined. In the future, his dad already knew that Professor Snape was his father, and he was obviously okay with it.

Alex sighed. He really wished that he could back where he was supposed to be… in the future, he supposed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! I know it's not nearly long enough, but it's the best I could do with so many time constraints... I promise a good long one next time!

Please review! If you have any suggestions for the prank Liza is going to play on Fred and George, please tell me! I have a few ideas, but I don't think any of them are close to being good enough.


End file.
